The disclosure is directed to methods of delivering microbes or enzymes, and in particular to methods of delivering calcium carbonate producing microbes or enzymes downhole in well cementing applications.
Microbes and enzymes can be delivered downhole by dispersing or dissolving in a fluid first then pumping the fluid into a wellbore. In many circumstances, other additives such as nutrients for the microbes also need to be dissolved or dispersed in the fluid. Due to the difficulties of assuring that the required amounts of each of the chemicals, microbes, or enzymes are delivered to the desired location, large excess of chemicals, microbes, or enzymes may have to be used. Accordingly, the art would be receptive to alternative methods of delivering microbes and enzymes downhole.